Whis
[thumb|237px|Wisu Imię w anime brak polskiej wersji Imię w mandze brak polskiej wersji Inne imiona Whiss Płeć Mężczyzna Debiut w mandze DBSD: Bóg i bóg. Debiut w anime DBZ: Bóg i bóg. Występuje LogoDBZ.jpgDragon Ball Super Logo.png Rasa Whis[1 Zginął nigdy nie zginął Pochodzenie nieznane Miejsce zamieszkania Planetoida Beerusa Największa siła ciosu nieznana Głos Masakazu Morita Znaczenie imienia „Whis” pochodzi od angielskiego słowa „whisky”, które jest nazwą popularnego szkockiego alkoholu. Pokrewieństwa Vados (starsza siostra, mistrzyni) Zenō (pan) Beerus (uczeń, kompan, pan) Vegeta (uczeń) Son Gokū (uczeń)]]Whis (jap. ウイス [Uisu], pl. w anime brak polskiej wersji,pl. w mandze brak polskiej wersji, fr. Whis, ang. Whis) –Whis1, kompan, mentor i asystent Boga ZniszczeniaBeerusa, młodszy brat Vados; najsilniejsza istota w Siódmym Wszechświecie. = Historia = Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of GodsEdit W tym filmie Whis pojawia się jako mentor, opiekun oraz asystent Beerusa. Jego rola ogranicza się jedynie do towarzyszenia Bogu Zniszczenia podczas poszukiwaniaBoskiego Super Saiyanina. Służy także uczniowi informacjami o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce podczas drzemki Beerusa, np. na temat Gokū i innych Saiyan. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F”Edit Whis przyjmuje Son Gokū i Vegetę jako swoich uczniów. Dzięki treningowi pod jego okiem obaj Saiyanie przyswajają sobie boską moc i są w stanie zmierzyć się z odrodzonym Freezerem, który, za sprawą własnego treningu, sam posiadł moc równą boskiej. Kiedy dochodzi do starcia, przez większość czasu Whis pozostaje jedynie biernym obserwatorem. Gdy Ziemia zostaje zniszczona, zaczyna działać i widz ma okazję poznać nieujawnioną dotąd umiejętność asystenta Beerusa. Okazuje się, że ów potrafi cofać czas o 3 minuty. Whis używa swojej zdolności, by uniknąć zniszczenia Ziemi, które wywołał przegrywający z Vegetą SSJGSSJ Freezer. Dzięki cofnięciu czasu przez mentora Boga Zniszczenia, Son Gokū przemienia się w SSJGSSJ i za pomocą Kamehame-Ha zabija Freezera, zanim ten zadaje planecie ostateczny cios. Dragon Ball SuperEdit W sierpniowym numerze magazynu V-Jump z 2015, który premierę miał 20 czerwca tego roku, ujawniono, że Whis oraz Beerus będą, u boku Wojowników Z, głównymi bohaterami serii. Saga BeerusaEdit Whis wraz z Beerusem, który przebudził się po 39 latach lata po całym 7 Wszechświecie, zwiedzając różne planety, gdzie na każdej Beerus kosztuje miejscowego jedzenia. Zadowolenie Beerusa z potrawy jest warunkiem prztrwania planety. Whis jest tam jedynie towarzyszem Beerusa, który czasem musi przypominać mu o manierach. Podczas niszczenia jednej z planet Beerus przypomina sobie sen, w którym toczył walkę z tajemniczą istotą zwaną Boskim Super Saiyaninem. Po powrocie do domu Whis i Beerus szukają informacji o tej tajemniczej istocie. Whis prezentuje Beerusowi wszellkie obecne informacje o nielicznych już Saiyanach i o formie Super Saiyanina, ale nie wie nic o Boskim. Beerus postanawia osobiście zapytać Saiyan o Boską formę ich rasy. Whis zaprowadza Beerusa na planetę Północnego Kaio, gdzie przebywa pogromca Freezera, Son Gokū, jednak ten nic nie wie o Boskim Super Saiyaninie, tak samo jak Kaio. Na miejscu dochodzi do sparingu Gokū i Beerusa. Następnie Whis i Beerus lecą naZiemię, by zapytać Vegetę, ale ten też nie wie. Na Ziemi ma miejsce impreza z okazji urodzin Bulmy. Tam Whis zajmuje się zajadaniem wszelkich ziemskich pyszności, których smak doprowadza go do zachwytu. Na przyjęciu Beerus zostaje rozdrażniony i chce zniszczyć Ziemię, ale zjawia się Gokū i wzywa Shén Lónga, by zdobyć informacje o SSJG. Smok mówi, że potrzebna jest energia 5 czystych serc Saiyan i przekazanie jej jednemu wybranemu. Pierwsza próba nie udaje się. Whis oświeca wszystkich, że trzeba 6, a nie 5 Saiyan. W końcu Gokū staje się Boskim Super Saiyaninem i walczy z Beerusem, a Whis ogląda walkę za pomocą swojej laski. Gdy dobiega końca, Beerus zasypia ze zmęczenia, a Whis zabiera go do domu i układa do snu. Saga Złotego FreezeraEdit Whis regularnie odwiedza Ziemię, gdzie Bulma zaprowadza go do różnych restauracji, by mógł smakować wszelkich ziemskich potraw. Pewnego dnia zastaje go wracający z treningu Vegeta. Książę Saiyan, wyczuwając niepojętą moc Whisa, prosi go o trening. By go przekonać, zabiera go do różnych restauracji, ale okazuje się, że w każdej z nich Whis już był. Zdesperowany Vegeta postanawia sam coś upichcić, ale okazuje się marnym kucharzem. Pyta Whisa jakich potraw spróbował. Whis odpowiada, a wtedy Vegeta mówi, że Bulma coś przed nim zataiła, coś bez czego nie może wytrzymać. Vegeta częstuje Whisaramenem, którego smak sprawia, że asystent Beerusa wpada w ekstazę i zgadza się wziąć Vegetę na trening. Mija pół roku i Whis ponownie odwiedza Ziemię, gdzie na prośbę Gokū, postanawia zabrać również jego na trening, stwierdzając, że już najwyższy czas. Na planecie Beerusa trenuje Saiyan swoimi metodami: każe im biegać wokół planety z ciężarami na rękach, a jako dodatkową motywację daje im zapadającą się za nimi drogę. Wystawia też ich na działanie mocy Beerusa oraz osobiście odbywa sparingi z nimi oboma naraz. Jednak pewnego razu hałasy treningu budzą Beerusa, który jest z tego powodu w złym humorze. Na uspokojenie Whis częstuje Beerusa pizzą. Podczas kolejnych treningów, Beerus stwierdza, że powinni zostać wysłani do odpowiednika Komnaty Ducha i Czasu z jego planety. Whis to czyni. W tym samym czasie, na Ziemi ma miejsce walka Wojowników Z z odrodzonym Freezerem, który dzięki własnemu treningowi odblokował swoją pełną moc, a jego siła sięga Boskiego poziomu. Bulma za pomocą lodów truskawkowych chce skontaktować się z Whisem, do którego w końcu wiadomość dociera i Gokū z Vegetą wracają na Ziemię, by powstrzymać Freezera. Saga 6 WszechświataEdit Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Freezera Whis z Beerusem wrócili na swoją planetę, wraz z nimi Son Gokū i Vegeta aby dalej trenować. Whis ogląda sparing Gokū i Vegety. Gdy Vegeta i Gokū decydują się użyć transformacji w Super Saiyanina Goda Super Saiyanina, Whis sugeruje nową nazwę z Super Saiyan God Super Sayian, na Super Saiyan Blue. Whis przypomina Gokū i Vegecie że ta transformacja była zakazana i karze ich, dając im ciężkie kombinezony przy treningu Gokū i Vegety w kombinezonach budzą Beerusa ze snu. Nie spodziewanie pojawiają się Champa i Vados (Bóg zniszczenia 6 wszechświata i jego mentorka starsza siostra Whisa) na planecie Beerusa. Whis mówi że Vados to jego starsza siostra i wtedy Vados twierdzi że jest silniejsza od Whisa ale jednak Whis się z tym nie zgadza. Whis wyjaśnia Gokū i Vegecie że istnieje 12 wszechświatów, i że po przez połączenie dwóch wszechświatów które dadzą liczbę 13 czyli np:. 6 i 7 dają 13, albo 2 i 11 dają też 13 i właśnie 2 wszechświaty które dadzą liczbę 13 są niemal identyczne. Champa widział jakie dobre jedzenie jest na Ziemi w 7 wszechświecie, pyta Vados czy też jest w 6 wszechświecie Ziemia, niestety jej nie ma i Champa wpada na pomysł zrobienia turnieju. Whis wyjaśnia Gokū i Vegecie dlaczego Beerus i Champa już nie walczą ze sobą. Następnie omawiają szczegóły turnieju. Zasady mają być takie same jak na Tenka-ichi Budōkai, odbędzie się on po upływie 5 dni na Bezimiennej planecie w 6 wszechświecie o godzinie 10 będzie to 5 osób z 6 wszechświata, kontra, 5 osób z 7 wszechświata. Jeśli wygra drużyna Champy to użyje on Super Smoczych Kul to przeniesienia Ziemi z 7 wszechświata do 6 wszechświata a jeżeli wygra Beerus, Champa odda mu 6 Super Smoczych Kul ale Beerus będzie musiał odnaleźć ostatnią Kule na własną rękę. Vegeta i Gokū dołączyli do drużyny Beerusa. Do drużyny Beerusa także dołączyli: Piccolo i Majin Bū. Brakowało tylko jednego zawodnika Beerus powiedział że będzie to najsilniejszy wojownik z jakim kiedykolwiek walczył i powiedział że nie będzie to Whis. Whis zabiera Gokū i Vegetę na Ziemię aby powiedzieć Bulmie żeby stworzyła radar do Super Smoczych Kul aby odnaleźć ostatnią Super Smoczą Kule. W dniu turnieju Whis podróżuje na Ziemię sześcianem aby zabrać Piccolo i Majin Bū oraz znajomych, żeby móc podróżować z nimi po kosmosie Vegeta i Gokū zostali zabrani z planety Beerusa bo tam właśnie byli. W drodze na Bezimienną Planetę, Vegeta wspomina uczestnika na statku i zastanawia się, kto to jest Whis oświadcza, że jest to najsilniejszy przeciwnik Beerusa z jakim Beerus kiedykolwiek walczył później zaczynają grę w Shiritori podczas podróży. Gdy przyszła kolej na Whisa by powiedzieć jakieś słowo Whis mówi "Juri-Juri". Gdy Gokū pyta się Whisa co to jest "Juri-Juri", Whis odpowiada że jest to ptak z jego planety. Po dwóch godzinach i czterdziestu pięciu minutach podróży, w końcu dotarli na Bezimienną Planetę. Gdy nadszedł czas egzaminu pisemnego który wymyślił Vegeta aby nie walczyć z "tumanami", Whis zawiadomił Gokū że jest on w tyle. Po egzaminie wszyscy dowiadują się że Majin Bū nie zdał bo zasną. Zaczyna się turniej Whis jest obserwatorem i obserwuje pierwszą walkę w której walczy Gokū vs Botamo z 6 wszechświata. Gokū odnosi zwycięstwo po przez wyrzucenie go za matę. Od razu po tym Gokū przechodzi na następnej walki z przeciwnikiem którym jest Frost z 6 wszechświata. Gokū i Frost zaczynają walczyć niestety Gokū przegrywa, Beerus denerwuje się na Gokū że ten nie użył swojej pełnej mocy by pokonać przeciwnika, następny wchodzi Piccolo ale też przegrywa po czym Jaco dostrzega że Frost ma w sobie igłę z jadem po jej dotknięciu przeciwnik traci przytomność po czym miał zostać zdyskwalifikowany, potem wchodzi Vegeta i mówi żeby go nie dyskwalifikować tym samym przywraca Gokū do turnieju i wygrywa z Frostem następnie z Magettą i Cabbą, Na końcu wchodzi ostatni zawodnik 6 wszechświata Hit Vegeta mimo użycia formy Super Saiyan Blue przegrywa. Potem wchodzi Gokū po ciężkiej walce sam schodzi z maty myśląc ze Monaka jest najsilniejszy ku zdziwieniu, Monaka powala jednym ciosem Hita (Hit sam poleciał za matę) tym samym wygrywa turniej, 7 wszechświat niespodziewanie pojawia jest Zenō król wszystkich wszechświatów i mówi że chciałby zrobić turniej wszystkich wszechświatów. Po czym Bulma włącza radar w poszukiwaniu ostatniej 7 Super Smoczej Kuli, Monaka mówi Whisowi aby spojrzał na Radar w trójwymiarze po czym Whis zaprasza wszystkich do sześcianu wszyscy wsiadają lecą wysoko i Whis "rozwala", (bądź oczyszcza planetę która z zderzeniu z asteroidą została pokryta jej pyłem) po czym Bulma mówi Beerusowi aby powiedział "Przybądź, Smoczy Bogu i Spełnij moje życzenie" Beerus mówi do Whisa aby powiedział to samo w Języku Bogów "Teenakawo Iganeteshiso Uyurinomika Yodei". Po czym pojawia się Super Boski Smok i wszyscy wraz z sześcianem lodują we wnętrzu tego Smoka po czym docierają dalej i spotykają we wnętrzu podobnego tyle że mniejszego Smoka, Whis pyta o życzenie Beerusa po chwili myślenia Beerusa mówi mu takie życzenie "Roseragamiyo Woirunji Touyukichi Nooyuchiukuroida" (Jest ot życznie przywrócenia Ziemi z 6 wszechświata) Whis pyta Beerusa czy jest tego pewien, Beerus odpowiada że tak i Whis powtarza te słowa Smokowi po czym Smok odpowiada "Dabarasawade Tatsuyateenaka Haigane!" Po czym znika i Super Smocze Kule się rozlatują na całe dwa Wszechświaty. Whis odwozi wszystkich na Ziemie i wraca wraz z Beerusem i Monaką na swoją planetę i mówi że dalej będzie motywował Gokū mówiąc mu że Monaka jest potężny.